Les fées du bois maudit
by Larva Heart
Summary: Après 9 ans d'auto-persuasion Sting s'est convaincu que Mirajane n'est que le fruit de son imagination,mais après des années son coéquipier et lui se retrouvent dans le bois maudit avec pour mission de trouver la Lumen Histoire . Sans se douter de ce qui va leur tomber dessus .(Sting x Mira,RoJu)en pause...
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut! c'est la rentré(sniff les vacances sont finies!)

Un mini-fic ,pas très longue ,inspiré par la demande de MirajaneStrauss14,qui m'a proposé ce couple que je en connaissait pas avant :),

Correction faites par Kazenoseiren ,merci à elle ,car elle fais un travail formidable :)

Genre:Romance/Fantasy,UA (pas vraiment vu qu'il y a la magie et les mages ,et les dragons slayer,et cela se déroule dans l'univers du manga avec quelque éléments ajouté ou retirer)

Objectif: 5 chapitres maximum.(ça dépends de mon imagination)

Nda: Dans les flash back Mira est enfant donc elle a le caractère qu'elle avait quand elle était enfant dans le manga

Résumé: Après 9 ans d'auto-persuasion, Sting s'est convaincu que Mirajane n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais après des années son coéquipier et lui se retrouvent dans **«le Bois maudit»** avec pour mission de trouver la Lumen Histoire, sans se douter de ce qui va leur tomber dessus .Crack Pairings (Sting x Mira, RoJu)

Pairings: Mirajane x Sting et Rogue x Juvia.

Disclamers: Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima

MirajaneStrauss 14 est à l'origine de ce couple

Nda: Dans les flashbacks Mira est enfant donc elle a le caractère qu'elle avait quand elle était plus jeune dans le manga.

Je me suis trompé de version,voici la version corrigé :)

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 1. Rêve et aventures dans les bois.<strong>

_Sting ouvrit les yeux difficilement le soleil l'aveugla, l'obligeant à les fermer, puis doucement il les plissa et se rendu compte que au dessus de lui se trouvait des arbres._ _Il essaya de se relever mais tout son petit corps lui faisait mal, plus précisément sa tête et c'est tant bien que mal qu'il réussit à se redresser._ _Il contempla alors son environnent il se trouvait dans une clairière verdoyante entourée de haut arbre feuillu d'où la douce lumière du soleil perçait au travers._

_-Où suis-je? Questionna t-il à voix haute._

_Le petit blond se releva totalement et se mit à avancer parmi les hautes herbes malgré ses jambes engourdis. _

_C'est alors que l'enfant se rappela comment il avait atterrit dans cet endroit, il se souvenait qu'il parcourait le pays avec la ferme intention de trouver une guilde de mage assez puissante pour l'accueillir, du haut de ses 10 ans, l'enfant aux cheveux blonds avait déjà pour ambition de devenir l'un des mages les plus puissant de Fiore. C'était donc pendant sa quête qu'il était tombé sur ce bois quand il était arrivé dans la petite ville de Magnolia, il avait été déçu de voir qu'aucune guilde n'y était implantée, il prit donc la décision de remonter vers le nord, vers la ville d'Ork où il y aurait sûrement une guilde, mais pour atteindre Ork, il n'avait pas 36 solutions il devait soit emprunter les voies __ferroviaires, __cette option fut vite supprimée, étant un dragon slayer il était victime d'un affreux mal du transport, la seconde option était un passage dans les montagnes, mais cette route était longue et périlleuse, la troisième option était le passage dans l'étendue boisée qui était sans doute plus rapide à traverser et malgré les quelques bêtes sauvages qui puissent s'y trouver, ce choix restait quand même le plus judicieux évitant une chute ou un mal des transports. C'était d'un pas décidé qu'il s'était dirigé vers le bois son sac-à-dos accroché à son épaule, quand une vieille femme l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer._

_-Ne rentre pas dedans! Cet endroit est maudit!_

_Levant un sourcil sceptique, il s'intéressa à ce que cette femme pouvait lui raconter._

_-On appelle cet endroit, le Bois maudit, parce qu'il est remplit de bêtes les une plus dangereuses que les autres, tous ceux qui rentrent dans ce lieu maudit ne sont pas revenus ou ont été tellement traumatisés qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas des événements qui leur étaient arrivés._

_Sting qui ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait s'était moqué ouvertement de cette vieille femme qu'il supposait avoir perdu toute sa tête._

_En y réfléchissant, il commençait à le regretter, car il ne se souvenait plus de sa traversée du bois, ni même de ce qu'il avait vu, la seule chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il avait glissé sur une pierre et en à en juger à son mal de crâne épouvantable, il avait atterri sur la tête. Il parcouru la clairière de long en large et hésita à s'engouffrer dans les recoins sombres du bois._

_Soudainement il entendu un bruit sur sa gauche, se raidissant, il se mit en position d'attaque, regardant avec insistance les buissons bouger._

_-Qui va là ? Cria t-il._

_Ses mains se mirent à briller d'une lumière dorée, il était prêt à attaquer._

_Les bruissements se firent plus insistants et bientôt en jaillit une bête à la fourrure aussi sombre que la nuit, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge paralysant, continuant son examinassions, il ouvrit grand les yeux face aux 3 queues sombres et épaisses qui virevoltaient dans l'air, ressemblant un peu à une panthère, à la différence que ce monstre était beaucoup plus gros et plus impressionnant._

_L'animal poussa un rugissement qui retentit si fort dans la forêt que quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent._

_Bientôt la bête s'élança vers le jeune Sting qui secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa torpeur, voyant la bête courir vers lui dans le but de faire de lui son déjeuner, Sting se mit lui aussi à courir en direction de la bête et quand il ne fut qu'à un mètre de l'animal, il leva son poing entouré d'une lumière doré et hurla:_

_-Poing du dragon de la lumière!_

_Mais avant qu'il n'est put atteindre sa cible, la bête s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait durement plaqué au sol, la gueule grande ouverte ses crocs aiguisés à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sting se retrouva alors complètement paralysé._

_Avant même d'avoir le temps de réagir, la bête s'apprêtait déjà à le croquer mais soudainement la bête fut comme violemment propulsé quelques mètres plus loin. _

_Un peu sonné, le blond se redressa tout de même et devant lui se tenait quelqu'un._

_Cette personne poussa un grognement si effrayant que cela fit fuir la bestiole qui poussa un couinement craintif en détalant à toute vitesse._

_Sting écarquilla les yeux regardant son sauveur qui s'avérait être sa sauveuse 'Est-ce vraiment une fille?'._

_Quand la dite jeune fille lui fit face et s'approcha de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec insistance, elle possédait une longue chevelure d'un blanc si pure qu'il brillait presque, cette dernière était rattaché en une queue de cheval par un gros ruban mauve, cette coiffure mettait en évidence ses oreilles fines et pointus, elle avait des yeux bleus qui étaient impossible d'ignorer et son teint laiteux brillait à la lumière du soleil matinal. Cette jeune fille était aussi vêtue d'un mini T-shirt pourpre et d'un short noir et chaussée de bottes de cuir de combat._

_Il se dégageait de cette jeune fille quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à décrire, le seul mot qui traversa son esprit fut «magique». _

_Sting remarqua alors un détail qui lui avait étonnement échappé._

_La mystérieuse fille avait deux ailes semblables à celle d'une chauve souris et était d'une noirceur sans pareille._

_Pendant une minute les deux enfants se regardèrent sans dire un mot et alors que la jeune fille reculait d'un pas dans le but de s'en aller, le blond ne put s'empêcher de dire:_

_-Qu'est-ce que t'es?_

_La fille aux cheveux blanc ne répondit et se mit reculer de plus en plus pour finalement s'en aller en courant, le blond qui n'était pas satisfait de ce manque de réponse se mit à courir derrière elle et bientôt il la rattrapa._

_-Tu ne m'as pas répondu! T'es quoi comme créature?_

_-..._

_-Hé répond-moi, dit-il en lui agrippant le bras pour qu'elle ne s'enfuît pas._

_Le toucher les électrisa si bien qu'ils eurent un sursaut _

_-Je ne suis pas censé parler aux humains, fit-elle avec la ferme intention de quitter les lieux._

_-Hé ! Tu me sauves et après tu t'en vas comme ça ? D'ailleurs je ne t'avais rien demandé!_

_La petite fille sembla vexée et répliqua d'un ton acide:_

_-Tu serais mort sans moi!_

_-Je peux me protéger tout seul! Je suis un dragon slayer de troisième génération!_

_-Pff… Un dragon ? Ce sont tous des idiots, en plus d'être des bêtes sauvages et sanguinaires!_

_-Je t'interdis de parler des dragons ainsi! Mon père était un dragon!_

_-Tel père, tel fils alors!_

_-Petite peste!_

_-Imbécile!_

_-Chauve-souris!_

_-Lézard! Oh et en plus je ne devrais même pas te parler! _

_-Ne m'ignore pas! Dis-moi ce que tu es? Un démon?_

_-Je suis une fée espèce de crétin! La petite fée lui donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne et le blond s'affaissa sous la douleur._

_-Non mais t'es malade ! Grogna t-il en se massant l'arrière du crâne, puis il regarda avec insistance la jeune fille qui semblait légèrement plus âgée que lui, elle avait peut être 11 ou 12 ans, et elle était plutôt jolie mais ce qui le surpris, c'est qu'elle ressemblait tout sauf à une fée avec ses ailes de chauve-souris._

_-Sans vouloir te vexer mais tu ne ressemble pas réellement à une fée._

_-Je sais… dit-elle d'un ton dur mais qui laissait transparaître… de la tristesse?_

_Sa tête se baissa d'elle même, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas une fée normale, c'est-à-dire un être enchanteur, mystique, et magique qui inspirait l'émerveillement, elle, elle inspirait plutôt la peur ou l'horreur._

_-J'avais de jolie ailes avant, dit-elle d'une voix si éteinte et mélancolique que Sting réalisa qu'il avait fait une bourde._

_Elle secoua la tête pour sortir les idées sombres de son esprit et ses pieds quittèrent le sol tandis qu'elle s'envolait et s'éloignait, commençant à disparaître de sa vue peu à peu._

_-Hé attends! s'exclama le jeune Eucliffe en se mettant à courir derrière elle. J'essaie de rejoindre Ork et de sortir de ce maudit bois, pourrais-tu m'aider?_

_-Très bien mais à une seule condition!_

_-Laquelle? Interrogea le blond, toujours occupé à courir._

_-Tu ne parles de personne de moi._

_-De toute façon qui me croiraient si je disais que j'ai rencontré une 'fée' avec des ailes de chauve-souris?_

_-Bien. Suis-moi alors, ils quittèrent ainsi la clairière s'enfonçant dans la dense végétation, leurs corps devenant au fur et à mesure des silhouettes pour finir par disparaître dans l'obscurité du bois._

_A leur insu, une paire d'yeux les fixait._

_._

_._

_._

_Les deux enfants marchaient depuis bien une demi heure aucun d'eux ne parlaient, les arbres formant un dôme opaque, seuls quelques rayons filtraient entre les feuilles _

_-Il y a d'autres choses comme toi ici?_

_La question de Sting interpella l'habitante des bois, qui se stoppa quelques secondes, vexée par le mot «__**chose**__», elle serra les dents. Tous les humains étaient pareils, à toujours traiter ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas comme des choses ou des monstres._

_-Je suis la seule affirma t-elle en reprenant sa route d'un pas énervé laissant planté là un Sting un peu perdu._

_'Elle vit toute seule dans cette immense forêt? ' S'étonna t-il._

_Soudainement il se sentit happé et jeté au sol, un cri lui échappa tandis qu'il se faisait tirer, se mangeant au passage toutes les herbes._

_Jetant un regard à ce qui le traînait il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une liane épaisse et feuillue. _

_La petite fée qui avait entendu un cri, poussa un soupir, tiraillé entre l'idée de laisser cet idiot se débrouiller ou aller l'aider. Elle soupira encore, et décida finalement de lui porter secours._

_Elle le retrouva quelques mètres plus loin suspendu tête en bas à un arbre, se débattant comme il le pouvait et pestant rageusement._

_Devant cette vue la jeune fée ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

_-Au lieu de rigoler, viens m'aider ! Pesta t-il._

_Tout en continuant de rigoler, elle le libérera._

.

.

.

Sting ouvrit les yeux subitement qu'il s'en trouva déstabilisé par les rayons du soleil qui lui agressèrent ses pupilles bleus, il les referma rapidement. Il se redressa en grognant, le drap blanc glissa lentement jusqu'à sa taille révélant un torse parfaitement dessiné et tout bonnement appétissant. (Ne bavez pas trop!;D ) Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés et jeta un regard à ses côtés pour voir Lector, son exceed au pelage rouge foncé qui était toujours endormi.

Avec toute la précaution du monde, il s'extirpa de ses draps, et traversa sa chambre, cette dernière avait des murs en pierre, était muni d'un lit recouvert de draps blanc, d'une table de chevet, une armoire et d'une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon et qui faisait entrer toute la lumière du jour dans la pièce.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, une fois là bas, il jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir et secoua doucement la tête en se rappelant de son étrange rêve.

_'Cela allait presque faire deux ans que je n'avais pas fait ce rêve' _soupira t-il intérieurement.

Sting savait qu'il s'agissait d'un songe tout droit sortit de son imagination, il savait que les fées n'existaient pas et encore moins avec des ailes de chauve-souris, mais ce rêve était si réaliste que parfois les doutes l'assaillaient, mais quand ces derniers refaisaient surface il les chassait tout simplement et se fustigeait d'être si naïf.

Sting avait fait ce rêve plus d'une vingtaine de fois au cours de ces neuf dernières années.

Au début quand ça avait commencé, il avait fait des recherches sur les fées pensant qu'il y avait un message caché derrière cela, mais il n'avait rien trouvé sur les fées avec des ailes de chauve-souris, cela n'existait pas, cela n'avait jamais été répertorié dans aucun livre, alors le blond avait simplement conclut que cette créature faisait partit de son imagination débordante d'enfant.

_'Mais elle semblait si réelle '_

Il chassa cette pensée, ce n'était qu'un rêve d'un enfant qui cherchait simplement du réconfort après la mort tragique de son père et qui pour se rassurer imaginait une créature, certes étrange, mais fantastique qui lui serait venue en aide lorsqu'il avait des ennuis.

Bien décidé à oublier tout ça, il s'empressa d'aller se doucher et une fois fait il remarqua que Lector n'était plus dans la chambre, ce dernier ayant sûrement parti prendre son petit déjeuner, en bas.

Sting se vêtu d'une veste bleue avec les bords extérieurs couverts par de la fourrure grise sur un haut clair, laissant ses abdominaux au grand jour.

Il mit de longs gants bleus, un pantalon noir tenu par des bretelles. Son pantalon est rentré dans une paire de bottes noires qui était accroché au bout de son pantalon et il se mit une boucle d'oreille avant de sortir de sa grande chambre. Sa marque signifiant son appartenance à une guilde était fièrement exposée sur son épaule gauche, elle était blanche et semblait représenté par la tête de tigre à la gueule ouverte.

.

.

.

Sabertooth était la guilde de mages la plus puissante de Fiore, et pas sans raison, premièrement parce qu'elle exposait sa puissant avec le nom qui laissait présager un côté sauvage et puissant, avec le bâtiment de la guilde, très imposant, ressemblant à une immense forteresse moyenâgeuse, et ainsi que ses membres aidant grandement à bâtir la réputation de la guilde. L'un d'entre eux était Sting Eucliffe un grand blond aux yeux bleus. Il était assis, à une des tables dans le grand hall constatant que peu de membres étaient présents.

Le blond soupira d'ennui, la guilde était très calme aujourd'hui, il n'y avait presque personne, la plus part de ses camarades étaient soit en vacances soit en mission.

-Sting-kun je m'ennuie, marmonna l'exceed au pelage rouge, assis à ses côtés entrain de manger du poisson.

-Moi aussi Lector, soupira le blond.

-On pourrait prendre une mission? Proposa Lector avec un grand sourire semblant avoir trouvé l'idée du siècle.

-Hum mouais on peut faire ça.

D'un bond il se leva de son banc, suivit de très près par son fidèle Lector, un exceed qu'il avait trouvé i ans de cela, ce dernier l'avait toujours admiré pour sa force et son charisme, cette admiration était d'ailleurs à l'origine de l'arrogance du blond.

Sting, dragon slayer de son état, se considérait comme l'un des plus puissants mages de la guilde et à raison, il avait plus d'une fois effectué des missions de rang S, seul.

Devant le grand tableau de mission où toutes ces dernières étaient accrochées ,elles étaient toutes séparées en catégorie différentes et les missions de rangs S étaient écrites sur des parchemins bleus ,qui étaient entourés de protection au cas où un petit malin voudrait en prendre alors qu'il n'était pas un mage de rang S. Seul ces derniers avaient le pouvoir de passer leur main à travers la protection invisible à l'œil nu, les autres eux recevaient une petite décharge électrique et une alarme s'allumait.

Oui Sabertooth était très stricte au niveau des missions de rangs S.

-Pff il y a même pas de mission de rang S soupira Lector

-Si, regardez ! S'exclama une voix timide.

Il s'agissait de Yukino Aguria, une jolie mage céleste aux cheveux bleus clair presque blancs et courts, avait pour responsabilité de coller les missions qu'ils recevaient aux tableaux en fonction de leurs catégories. La jeune fille de naturel timide passa à côté d'eux pour accrocher l'ordre de mission, Sting ne put s'empêcher de souligner du regard ses jolies courbes pulpeuses, mise en valeur par une petite robe elle aussi, bleue mais plus foncée.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Yukino avec ces cheveux bleus clairs, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y voir une ressemblance avec ceux de sa chimère, à la différence que ceux de sa fée était d'un blanc pur rarement vu.

Il secoua la tête et repoussa loin l'image de la jeune fille qui hantait ses songes.

Quand Yukino s'éloigna, Sting s'approcha de la mission et commença à la lire.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son corps se raidit et ses yeux semblaient fixer une seule chose sur le papier, non ce n'était pas la récompense qu'il regardait mais le lieu où il fallait effectuer la mission.

'Le bois maudit'

Des flashs de son rêve lui revinrent alors.

.

.

_._

_Sting grogna en se frottant la tête tandis que la jeune fille devant lui continuait de se moquer de lui._

_-Arrête de te moquer!_

_-Je ne rigole pas de toi! C'est l'arbre qui me raconte une blague!_

_-Les arbres ne parlent pas!_

_-C'est vrai que les simples humains ne comprennent pas leur langage mais les fées comme moi si..._

_Sting se demanda soudainement si cela avait été une bonne idée de demander son chemin à une créature comme elle, et si ce n'était pas mieux s'il essayait de se débrouiller tout seul,car après tout, il était le fils d'un dragon! Qui était cette fille, même si c'était une fille bien étrange, pour se moquer de lui?! Il avait quand même un minimum de fierté, bon sang!_

_Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions quand une liane vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille._

_Il tenta de se défaire mais les paroles de la jeune fée l'en empêchèrent:_

_-Alors tu me crois maintenant ?! dit-elle fièrement._

_-Pardon? C'est toi qui fais ça? Tu contrôle cet arbre!?_

_-Non, je ne le contrôle pas, j'ai simplement demandé à l'arbre de m'aider et il a accepté._

_-Quo ? Mais... Mais..._

_-Pourquoi c'est si dur pour les humains de concevoir qu'on peut obtenir des choses sans violence, sans ce besoin continuel de tout contrôler ou de tout détruire?_

_-En faite ce qui me choc le plus c'est que tu parle à un foutu arbre! Au fait ! Tu peux m'_a_pprendre à parler aux arbres! A leur ordonner des choses!_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas comprit dans « je lui ai demandé de m'aider » ? Je ne lui ai rien commandé mais demandé et s'ils acceptent ma requête, ils le font, c'est le même fonctionnement avec tous les êtres vivants de ce bois!_

_- Alors apprends-moi à leur demander ! _

_'Je n'étais pas censé lui parler, ni même me montrer à lui... Alors lui apprendre ça... Je ne devrais pas... J'aurais dû...'_

_._

_._

_._

Sting fixa la feuille, les poings tremblants.

-Sting-kun ? Questionna Lector inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas possible… Murmura t-il doucement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond ne sentit pas une présence derrière lui, ce ne fut que quand une main se posa sur son épaule qu'il sursauta, un geste qui ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude de Lector, _'Sting-kun ne sursaute jamais'._

Il se retourna pour découvrir le visage de Rogue, ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogateur, si son visage pouvait paraître impassible aux yeux des autres, pour un œil aguerri comme ceux de ses proches on pouvait voir une certaine inquiétude pour son ami et frère de toujours.

Sting ne répondit pas à la question muette de son ami, toujours sous le choc, le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène s'empara alors du papier dans les mains de son ami et se demanda ce qui pouvait le troubler.

.

.

.

_-Mets ta main comme ça._

_Sting s'exécuta et posa sa main à plat sur le tronc de l'arbre._

_-Ferme les yeux, chuchota t-elle à son oreille._

_Le blond s'empressa de le faire._

_-Est-ce que tu sens l'écorce sous tes doigts?_

_-Ben oui vu que je la touche … Aïe! D'accord ! D'accord ! J'arrête de faire des conneries. _

_Soufflant d'exaspération la fée se retient pour ne pas lui donner une seconde claque derrière la tête._

_-Tu dois essayer de sentir la magie émaner de l'arbre, vue que tu es un mage cela devrait être facile …_

_-C'est qu'un arbre, il n'a pas de magie qui en émane !_

_-Concentre-toi!_

_Le blond roula des yeux et rassembla toute son attention pour essayer de sentir la possible magie que puisse émettre cet arbre._

_- Je ne sens rien ! Se plaignit le blond._

_Exaspérée la jeune fille se colla alors au dos du blond et lui saisit les mains._

_-Les dragons ont l'ouïe fine non? Alors tu devrais entendre, colle-toi à l'arbre et - _

_Soudainement elle remarqua sa proximité avec le jeune garçon, ce dernier aussi l'avait remarqué et avait des petites marques roses sur les joues, tout comme la blanche qui s'écarta promptement._

_-Je crois qu'on devrait reprendre notre route, bredouilla la fille à la chevelure blanche._

_-Bonne idée, opina vivement le blond un tentant de masqué sa gêne._

.

.

.

-Je prends cette mission affirma Rogue Cheney après un dernier coup d'œil à la feuille.

-Attends je viens aussi ! S'exclama Sting en l'arrachant des mains du brun.

-1O millions de Jewell! s'exclama Lector en virevoltant au dessus de son maître.

-L'objet de la mission sera préciser par le client ... Son adresse est en bas de la page...

Quelle troublante coïncidence que l'endroit où ils aillent en mission soit aussi l'endroit où se passait son rêve. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait aujourd'hui il était perturbé, comme si quelque chose lui avait échappé, d'ailleurs quelque chose lui échappait car il n'avait jamais mit les pieds à Magnolia, ni même dans cette forêt et pourtant il en rêvait.

Une envie sourde d'y allez se fit ressentir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors! S'exclama le blond.

.

.

_._

_Un cri inhumain retentit à travers le calme de ces bois, les deux enfants se raidirent, la petite fée n'hésita pas une seconde et se mit à courir jusqu'à la source de ce cri._

_Sting de son côté douta quelque peu, il aurait voulu quitter ce bois avant l'arrivé de la nuit et s'ils continuaient à s'arrêter toutes les cinq minutes, cela fera encore plus durer le chemin, jusqu'à Ork, il soupira mais couru derrière la fée, quand il la rattrapa il tomba sur un Vulcan grand de trois mètre, la bête avait les crocs saillants, un filet de bave dégoulinant le long de son menton grognant sur un petit animal roux, qui ressemblait à un renard, à la différence que cette petite bête avait deux queues rousses, épaisse avec le bout blanc et semblait totalement terrorisée._

_-Hey! Espèce de monstre!_

_L'énorme singe vert et violet se retourna et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup de poing de Sting et fut propulsé sur un arbre, totalement assommé._

_La fille du bois resta quelque peu étonnée, puis elle observa le blond se tourner vers le petit renard qui semblait fort jeune. Sting eut un sourire et s'approcha lentement de l'animal, tout en se mettant à sa hauteur, pour ensuite poser une main tendre sur le sommet de son crâne et le caressa doucement._

_-Je crois que je rêve… Je touche un Kitsune(*) et juste avant ça, j'ai vu une fée avec des ailes de chauve-souris et un arbre magique..._

_C'était tellement délirant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un rêve saugrenu._

_-Moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses le toucher, souffla la jeune fille en posant un regard sur l'esprit renard. _

_S'agenouillant en face de l'animal, la jeune fée ne savait pas comment agir, les Kitsunes étaient connus comme des êtres insaisissables et malicieux, alors en voir de si près était totalement surréaliste. Elle tendit sa main pour ensuite la retirer de peur de faire fuir l'animal mais avant qu'elle ne put la ramener à elle_, s_oudainement elle la sentit se faire happer par celle de Sting, ce dernier dirigea sa main vers la petite créature, et ne put que constater que la fourrure ne paraissait pas seulement douce, elle l'était réellement et se fut un plaisir de passer sa main dedans._

_Les doigts inconsciemment enlacé sur la fourrure de l'animal, elle était plongée dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement sourd et menaçant retentisse ,levant la tête d'un même geste, les jeunes gens s'horrifièrent en voyant apparaître quelques mètres plus loin un énorme renard de deux mètres de haut à poil roux si froncé que l'on penserait qu'ils étaient rouge, ses pupilles rouge fendu les fixait avec rage, ses oreilles plaquées contre son crâne et ses crocs visiblement aiguisé et sortis semblèrent tout sauf amical. _

_Mais le détail qui frappa les enfants fut les neuf queues qui ondulaient derrière l'animal comme animée d'une volonté propre et qui hypnotisait les enfants. _

_La petite fée resserra fermement sa prise sur la main de Sting et l'obligea à se relever et à s'éloigner du jeune Kitsune._

_-Les Kitsunes sont connus pour leur ruse, et leur sournoiserie... Et maintenant nous savons qu'ils sont possessifs avec leur progéniture, souffla la jeune fée, la peur lui nouant l'estomac._

_Le petit nullement effrayé par la position menaçante de l'adulte se dirigea vers celui-ci et voyant sa progéniture revenir seine et sauve, celui-ci cessa de grogner et sans demander leur reste ils s'en allèrent._

_Les 2 renards s'entourèrent d'une fumée orangée avant que leurs corps ne se transforment en spectre et qu'ils disparaissent en courant à travers les bois, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage._

_-Les Kitsunes sont les esprits de cette forêt, mais je n'en avais jamais vu... J'avais fini par croire qu'ils n'existaient pas._

_-Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mythe… Souffla Sting. C'est définitivement un rêve, se dit-il, ces choses ne pouvaient être que le fruit de son imagination._

_._

_._

_._

-…ing! Sting! Hé Sting !

Le blond sursauta en sortant de sa rêverie et se retourna pour découvrir ce que Rogue pouvait bien vouloir de lui.

-Le train est là, qu'est-ce que tu attends!?

-Excuse moi de ne pas être pressé de tomber malade… grinça le blond.

Les dragons jumeaux avaient rapidement empaqueté toute leurs affaires et étaient à la gare pour se diriger vers Magnolia, le point du rendez vous avec le client.

Avec un soupir Sting pénétra dans le wagon, puis ils s'installèrent dans une cabine vide et attendu avec appréhension son calvaire commencer.

.

.

.

_Mira enleva sa main d'un geste brusque de celle de Sting, si un léger rougissement gagna ces joues, elle conserva son air renfrogné._

_Elle poussa un soupir en voyant que le soleil commençait à se coucher._

_L'épisode du Kitsune et de l'arbre les avaient ralentis, sans compter que dans ce bois le temps passait plus rapidement._

_-Essayons de nous dépêcher! La nuit va bientôt tomber et j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi!_

_-C'est pas comme si quelqu'un t'attendais, tu m'as dit que tu vivais seule non?_

_-..._

_-Tu es un peu comme moi, depuis la mort de __Wisselogia__._

_Mirajane se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de parler._

_._

_._

_._

-Sting-kun réveille-toi ! Nous sommes arrivés! Hurla Lector en le secouant vivement.

Le blond se ressaisit très rapidement et sortit du train le plus vite possible, du plus loin dont il se souvenait, il avait toujours été sujet aux maux de transport à cause de sa condition de dragon slayer, quand il descendu du train il se rendu compte que son coéquipier l'attendait avec son exceed avec un déguisement de grenouille sur le dos.

Quand ils voyaient ces deux là parfois il se demandait comment ils faisaient pour avoir une relation si fusionnelle. Le petit Frosch était un chat d'un naturel enthousiaste, assez émotif, pour ne pas dire qu'il avait la larme facile et surtout très étourdi. C'était en soit le contraire de Rogue, qui était quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours connu comme quelqu'un de réservé, silencieux, froid avec les inconnus, à la limite de l'asocial pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas. De plus ces cheveux sombres, ses yeux rouges perçants et ses habitudes vestimentaires sombres ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce côté de sa personnalité et ne semblait pas mettre les gens à l'aise.

Les deux jeunes hommes et leurs chats sortirent de la gare qui grouillaient de monde, et bientôt ils se trouvèrent aux portes de la petite ville pittoresque de Magnolia, presque immédiatement Sting ressentit une drôle d'impression de déjà-vu, mais il l'envoya balader, en essayant de se convaincre qu'il se faisait des films inutilement.

Bientôt ils durent demander leur route, en montrant l'adresse à quelques passants, c'est ainsi que les mages de Sabertooth, se trouvèrent devant une immense maison qui semblait bien vieille, supporter par deux grands piliers de marbre blanc et entourée par un petit jardin laissé à l'abandon.

La grande porte en bois de chêne s'ouvrit, sur une jeune femme à la chevelure rouge attaché en tresse, vêtue d'une robe pourpre exagérément moulante avec un décolleté si plongeant qui ne laissait place à aucune surprise.

Elle descendu les quelques escaliers qui menaient aux mages en les fixant de ses yeux rubis.

-Je suis Flare Corona, mon maître vous attends, les informa t-elle avant de tourner les talons et d'à nouveau s'engouffrer dans la demeure, les mages la suivirent de près et en s'engouffrant dans la maison ils furent frapper par l'odeur de renfermé qui agressèrent leur odorats sensible.

_'C'est bizarre' _Songea Rogue en voyant les différents meubles recouverts d'un drap blanc.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un grand escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur et bientôt ils pénétrèrent dans un grand bureau seulement éclairé par les énormes fenêtres qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce, cette lumière permettait de distinguer tout la poussière présente dans l'air, ainsi qu'une silhouette assise sur une chaise derrière un immense bureau.

-Approchez, encouragea une voix masculine.

Dès qu'ils firent un pas de l'homme qui leur parla, deux hommes sortirent de l'ombre. L'un était plutôt pâle, mince, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs, un air mi-sadique mi-fou composait son visage, le second était plus petit et semblait plutôt sournois.

L'homme assit sur le fauteuil les toisa, il avait des cheveux noir, un teint halé, deux perles noire en guise d'yeux et une barbe de la même teinte, son lourd manteau de fourrure accentuait ses larges épaules et renforçait sa forte carrure. Ce qui marqua Sting fut ses oreilles pointues.

Quand les dragons jumeaux se retrouvèrent devant leur client, ce dernier dit finalement avec un sourire totalement faux:

-Mon nom est Alexei(*), votre mission est de récupérer un petit quelque chose qui s'appelle la Lumen Histoire, cette chose se trouve dans le bois maudit. Il est comme qui dirait enchanté et il paraît que tous ceux qui y entrent n'en ressortent pas ou son si traumatisé par ce qu'ils ont vu là bas qu'on les retrouve dans un état léthargique sans souvenir.

-Hum...

-Cette mission ne semble pas dur au point de la classer S, fit remarquer Sting.

-Elle est classé S car de nombreux sont les mages qui ont échoués, ils sont environ une vingtaine, à être revenu sans rien.

_'Une vingtaine de mage de rang S ont échoué!'_S'étonnèrent les tigres.

C'est vrai que dit comme ça, la mission ne s'annonçait pas des plus aisés!

-Comment reconnaître la Lumen Histoire et pourquoi la vouloir au point de payer 10 million de Jewell?

Sting s'étonna de l'intérêt de Rogue et de ses questions, d'habitude le brun ne posait pas de question, ou tout du moins Sting les posaient à sa place.

-Quand vous la verrez vous le saurez croyez moi, affirma Alexei, et de plus mes raisons sont... médical... Je suis atteint d'un mal que seul la Lumen histoire peut soigner... Je vais mourir bientôt, c'est pour cela que j'en ai besoin.

Rogue hocha la tête, malgré son scepticisme, il consulta le blond du regard pour avoir son avis et ils acceptèrent finalement la mission.

Flare les raccompagna à l'extérieur, et quand ils quittèrent la pièce une ombre se détacha de la noirceur d'un mur, révélant un physique atypique à la peau bleue pâle, et des yeux noirs globuleux. Il avait de très longs cheveux bleuâtres qui lui descendaient jusqu'à ces épaules. Il était vêtu d'un très grand poncho noir et une étrange petite créature était sur son épaule

- Obra, suis-les. Ordonna Alexei. À ces mots la petite créature, sauta de l'épaule de l'homme et se précipita à l'extérieur.

-Vous pensez que tout ce passera bien Maître ? Questionna l'homme de petite taille, à l'étrange peau violette et cheveux blond.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tout ira bien, dit-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de rassurant pour les deux mages.

.

.

.

_La nuit avait surpris l'habitante enchantée de ce bois et Sting, les obligeant à stopper leur route._

_Les deux enfants s'installèrent dans une clairière qui se faisait éclairer par la lumière de la pleine lune._

_-On se repose vite et on reprend la route rapidement._

_Sting soupira et s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche, dès qu'il y posa la tête, il sentit un léger mouvement venant de la terre, il se redressa vivement, la fée de son côté ne semblait pas perturbée outre mesure et soudain des centaines de lucioles apparurent éclairant la clairière._

_-Wow ! Ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper, le blond._

_-C'est beau hein ? fit-elle en prenant place à côté du dragon slayer._

_-Magnifique, acquiesça le blond totalement ébahi._

_-Pourquoi voulais-tu franchir cette forêt ? Questionna soudainement la fée._

_-Pour rejoindre Ork et continuer la recherche de la plus puissante guilde de Fiore._

_-Oh et tu penses que tu seras à la hauteur ? Se moqua gentiment sa guide de fortune._

_-Bien sûr que si! Je suis Sting Eucliffe après tout! Dit-il avec arrogance._

_La jeune enfant ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer._

_- Je ne crois pas qu'une guilde ait besoin d'un enfant aussi frêle!_

_-Hé ! S'insurgea le blond, t'es méchante! Je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis très puissant et de plus je suis un dragon slayer de troisième de génération !_

_-Si tu es si puissant montre le moi!_

_À ces mots la fée se jeta sur un Sting plus que surpris, il évita in extremis le coup de poing de rencontrer sa mâchoire, d'un mouvement souple et calculé, il réussit à renverser la jeune fille, et ainsi de suite, ils roulèrent dans l'herbe durant de longue minute jusqu'à ce que se soit finalement Sting qui est le dessus._

_-Que disais-tu? Ne suis-je pas le plus fort ? Lui dit-il les yeux brillants d'une malice enfantine._

_N'entendant aucune réponse, il se concentra sur son visage pour voir ce qu'elle avait et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait les joues rouges, il arqua un sourcil et se demandant la raison de son embarras, quand il se rendit compte de leur position._

_-Désolé, s'excusa t-il en se levant._

_-On fera mieux d'aller dormir, proposa t-elle._

_Ils se couchèrent donc tous les deux dans l'herbe._

_-Ça doit être dur de n'avoir personne, surtout dans cette grande forêt, souffla Sting en regardant les étoiles._

_- ..._

_-Moi aussi je suis seul._

_Les yeux de la jeune fée à la chevelure blanche se fermèrent douloureusement, puis elle se tourna vers le blond, avec un regard étrangement triste._

_-Si tu veux, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tu peux revenir ici... Enfin si tu trouves pas de guilde puissante._

_-Pourquoi ferais-je ça?_

_-Pour être moins seul crétin!_

_-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas me voir?_

_-Les humains sont stupides, violents et méchants... Mais après t'avoir vu caresser un Kitsune, je me dis que tu n'es peut être pas si stupide, ni même violent ou méchant... Mais t'as les chevilles vachement gonflées!_

_-Hé!_

.

_._

_._

-Sting?

Le blond sortit de ses pensées en se rendant compte qu'il était à la limite du bois.

-Tu ressens toute cette magie dans l'air ? Fit Rogue en regardant autour de lui.

Le blond ne répondit pas et s'engagea dans la forêt à nouveau frappé par une impression de déjà-vu.

Tout ce petit monde s'engouffra alors dans le bois sombre, et alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'obscurité que créait les arbres, ces derniers se mirent à bouger, les feuilles se mirent à frémirent, le vent se mit à souffler si fort qu'il semblait véhiculer un soupir, si quelqu'un avait été là, il aurait sûrement entendu:

-Il est revenu.

.

.

.

Les dragons jumeaux cheminèrent plus d'une demi-heure dans la forêt, repoussant les feuilles sur leur passage, enjambant les racines des arbres, jurant à cause de la boue qui imprégnait leur chaussure.

-Comment on va trouver ce Lumen machin? Questionna Sting.

-Aucune idée.

-On devrait se séparer, proposa Lector.

-Frosch trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! Acquiesça l'Exceed avec enthousiasme.

- Entendu ! On se retrouvera à l'odeur.

-Le premier qui trouve ce truc retrouvera l'autre, fit Sting.

Rogue acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et ils se séparèrent, Rogue allant avec Frosch et Sting avec Lector.

.

.  
>.<p>

_-Je viendrais te voir..._

_-C'est vrai?_

_-Ouais et je te montrerais à quel point je suis devenu puissant et que j'ai intégré une guilde puissante. Et j'espère que tu ne seras plus seule …_

_-À propos de ça … Je …_

_-Oui?_

_-Non rien … On dort?_

.

.

.

-Tu es vraiment étrange aujourd'hui Sting-kun, tu fais que méditer toute la journée… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-C'est rien ne t'inquiètes paaaaas!

La jambe de Sting venait de se faire attraper par quelque chose et le fit tomber par terre.

-Sting-kun! Hurla Lector en s'envolant à tir d'ailes.

Le blond de son côté reconnu immédiatement ce qui le retenait. _'Une liane ?! C'est une blague… Ce n'est pas possible ?!'_

L'impression de déjà-vu revenue en force alors qu'il se trouvait pendu par les pieds. Il se dit que quelque chose clochait.

Soudainement un petit rire retentit au dessus de sa tête, petit rire qui se transforma rapidement en un petit cri.

-Kyaaaaaa!

Pendouillant de droite à gauche, Sting se débattu quelque peu pour tenter de bouger pour voir ce qui se passait et quand enfin il tourna la tête, il écarquilla les yeux en tombant sur deux yeux bleus qui exprimait eux aussi de la surprise.

.

.

.

_- Au faite, fit Sting ouvrant brusquement les yeux alors qu'il succombait aux bras de Morphée._

_-Oui ?_

_- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton prénom ! dit-il alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux azurs de la __fée._

_- Ah beh c'est malin ! Tout compte fait t'es peut-être bien stupide…_

_-Hé ! J'essayais d'être polie et de me rattraper ! Si tu veux rien dire, je m'enfiche, bouda le blond en se retournant._

_- Mirajane… Je m'appelle Mirajane._

.

.

.

-Mirajane…

.

.

.

Rogue de son côté soupirait d'irritation, à cause de toute cette boue, Frosch de son côté évitait toute cette boue grâce à ses ailes.

Soudain le brun s'arrêta, il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose au loin, en se concentrant et en faisant abstraction des bruits des insectes et autres de la nature, il distingua alors le bruit que faisait l'eau d'une rivière au loin, mais ce qui l'intrigua encore plus fut qu'il crut entendre une voix.

Intrigué le brun se mit à courir, vers le lieu de provenance de cette voix et du cours d'eau, voyant apparaître au loin une lumière. _'Comme celle au bout du tunnel … Pff Sting a raison ! Je devrais vraiment pas essayer de faire des blagues… C'est pitoyable'_

Il aperçut une rivière en contrebas, mais il dérapa à cause de la boue et glissa si bien qu'il chuta et faisant des tonneaux sur la pente.

Il entendu au loin la voix paniquée de Frosch qui criait son nom et quand enfin il cessa sa «course», il se heurta la tête contre une pierre.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous à plu,n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire,cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur,et au moins je saurais si il faut que je continue :)<p>

(*)d'ici le chapitre 2 ou 3 il y aura une explication .

(*) vous avez tous devinez qui c'est je pense.

**SI des lecteurs de "Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort" sont entrain de lire,je tiens à dire qu'avec la rentrée j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire mais je boss activement,de plus j'ai un problème de PC donc c'est pas évident**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2. Retrouvaille et coup de foudre.

_ Mirajane .

La fée retint son souffle, tandis que le blond semblait plongé dans une profonde torpeur.

Soudain la liane relâcha son étreinte, si bien que les jeunes gens tombèrent au sol.

Le blond poussa un grognement en se frottant le crâne, il se redressa doucement et une paire d'yeux bleus le fixait avec inquiétude.

Il écarquilla les yeux, se frotta les yeux pour vérifier que ce qui se tenait devant lui était bien réelle, puis il se pinça l'avant-bras.

Mais Mirajane était toujours là, agenouillée, semblant nerveuse, plus âgée et semblait différente de la petite fille de son rêve, mais Sting n'avait pas de doute quant à son identité, ses yeux bleus et sa chevelure blanche ne le trompait pas .

Troublé par cette vue il leva une main tremblante vers elle, ne pouvant rien contrôler, espérant secrètement qu'il ne toucherait que du vide et qu'ainsi cela signifierait que tout n'était qu'un foutu rêve.

Mais à la place du vide, ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec une peau si douce, qu'il en aurait gémit de bien être si la situation avait été tout autre.

_ Tu es réel.

.

.

.

Rogue grogna à cause de sa douleur à la tête,il toucha l'arrière de son crâne et fut heureux de ne pas sentir de liquide poisseux en couler ,heureusement les dragons slayer avait la tête dure.

Il se redressa et vit Frosh se jeter à son cou des petites larmes perlant de ses yeux.

_ Frosh a eu si peur !s'exclama t-il de sa toute petite voix.

Le brun soupira mais laissa échapper un petit sourire ému par l'inquiétude de son fidèle exceed.

_ Je vais bien, allez viens il faut reprendre notre chemin.

Frosh acquiesça vivement et le dragon slayer se releva sur jambes.

Soudainement une voix lui parvint, elle était assez proche pour l'identifier comme étant féminine, intrigué d'entendre une voix humaine dans un endroit comme celui-ci, il s'avança vers sa source. Après avoir fait signe à son fidèle chat d'être silencieux, il se mit à marcher discrètement, bientôt la voix et un bruit d'eau se firent plus intense, quelques secondes plus tard il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé près d'une source d'eau.

Il s'accroupit alors et se cacha dans des buissons au bord de l'eau, en les écartant il put identifier la source de la voix et ce qu'il vu le laissa sans voix.

Devant lui sur l'étendu clair d'une rivière où s'écoulait une douce cascade, il y avait là un être, elle parlait toute seule, mais ses propos était tous accompagné de sanglots et de larmes qui dévalaient ses joues laiteuse.

Rogue était un homme qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser troubler par la beauté féminine, il avait pour habitude ne prêter attention qu'aux femmes puissante, car seule elles étaient digne d'un certain intérêt et encore, il n'avait pas encore rencontrée une personne réellement digne d'intérêt (a part Minerva) , mais la jeune fille qu'il avait devant les yeux était différente de tout ce qu'il avait vu ,tout d'abord parce qu'il doutait de son humanité totale, ensuite parce qu' elle avait une paire d'elle semblable à celle d'un papillon d'une couleur bleu outremer avec les contours d'un noir profond. La créature était dotée d'une longue chevelure bleue qui retombait en cascade sur ses épaules nue, décoré par une couronne de fleur blanche et rose pastel et qui laissait entrevoir le bout de ses oreilles pointus.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir resta ébahi devant cette vision tout bonnement enchanteresse, totalement captivé Rogue écarta un peu plus les feuilles du buisson et se pencha un peu plus en avant.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce serait de trop se pencher, que la boue le fasse déraper une fois de plus , ni qu'il effectue un rouler bouler pour finalement atterrir dans l'eau .

Frosh éclata de rire en voyant son maître dans une situation aussi cocasse, Rogue quandt à lui grommela en sortant la tête de l'eau ,il repoussa en grognant ses mèches mouillés et jeta un regard à la créature. Cette dernière le regardait avec une certaine insistance.

Leur regard se croisèrent et presque aussitôt une jolie couleur rouge vint pendre place sur les joues de la bleue.

Cette dernière sembla pétrifiée durant quelque seconde mais elle sembla reprendre vie quand Rogue s'approcha d'elle, la bleue fut alors terrifiée et se mit à virevolter à toute vitesse vers la cascade si bien qu'elle y disparue. Le mage interloqué par cette réaction ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller à ses sentiments et de nager jusqu'à la cascade.

Il monta ensuite sur une petite plate-forme de pierre et y passa à travers sans hésitation, ignorant la sensation de pression avec toute l'eau qu'il avait reçu ,à peine eut-il mit les pieds dans ce qui semblerait être une grotte que un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre ,la créature prit son envole et passa à une vitesse hallucinante près du brun dans l'espoir de s'enfuir mais à peine eut-elle traversé la chute d'eau qu'elle sentit une main s'agripper à son mollet et déjà prise par vitesse elle entraina le corps qui venait avec dans son envole, mais déstabilisé par cette charge soudaine elle chuta dans l'eau Rogue accroché à sa jambe . Sous l'éclat de rire de Frosh qui trouvait cela de plus en plus drôle.

.

.

_ Tu es réel répéta t-il confus.

Les deux jeunes adultes se levèrent d'un même geste, c'est-à-dire lent et assez hésitant, Sting de son côté était complètement sous le choc, les images de son passé ne cessaient d'affluer, le visage enfantin de Mira se superposait à celui de l'adulte devant lui.

Elle avait beaucoup changé, sa coiffure était bien différente, la fée avait laissé ses cheveux blanc détaché, se qui était une frange était désormais attaché par un léger élastique, sa chevelure étaient parsemé de petite fleurs orangé et rosé qui se mariaient bien avec sa robe à fine brettelle rose. Mais ses yeux restaient les même.

Toujours le même bleu qui avait hanté ses rêves.

_ Sting…ce n'est pas possible …

_ Tu es réel…non ce n'est pas possible je suis encore entrain de rêvé !

_ Tu n'étais pas censé te souvenir. Souffla Mira avec un air perdu sur le visage.

La fée se mit à paniquer, et recula, elle devait à tout prix s'éloigner pour réfléchir, mais ce ne fut pas du goût de Sting qui la retint par le poignet, un frisson parcoururent les deux adultes ,mais Sting ne la lâcha pas .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Tu n'étais pas censé te souvenir » ?

Mirajane grimaça à cause du ton froid employé, ce matin quand elle était allé se promener dans les bois, elle n'avait pas une seconde soupçonné qu'elle allait recroiser Sting, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis 9 ans et depuis ce fameux jour la jeune fée avait tout fait pour éviter de remettre les pieds dans ce recoins des bois, honnêtement elle se sentait mal à l'aise quand elle repensait au blond. Et avait tout fait pour l'oublier ces neuf dernière années mais il semblerait que le destin ne l'entende pas de cette oreille.

_ Répond ! Exigea le blond furieux ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait, sa tête était devenu un véritable bordel en moins de deux minutes, réalité et imagination ne cessaient de se superposer, sa raison lui hurlait qu'il était encore endormi mais une partie de lui savait qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur la réalité de la chose.

Alors le blond voulait tout savoir, car il lui semblait que quelque chose lui avait échappé, une impression qu'un souvenir lui manquait, qu'il ratait quelque chose.

_ Je ne peux pas en parler…c'est interdit…

_ Quoi ?! J'exige de savoir de quoi tu …

_ Sting-kun !

La voix de Lector le calma instantanément, il relâcha le poignet de la fée et vu juste à temps la petite boule de poil lui sauter dessus.

_ Je me suis inquiété ! et…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens en voyant Mirajane .

_ Heu c'est qui ?

_ C'est Mirajane une fée…que j'ai rencontré il y a quelque années.

La jeune fille offrit alors un sourire éblouissant au chat en guise de bonjour, Sting sentit quelque chose remuer en lui ,la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui était très différente de celle d'avant, pas que physiquement…intérieurement aussi .

_ Je veux avoir une réponse à ma question maintenant !

_ Je te conseille de repartir.

_ Pourquoi ? Explique-moi ! Pourquoi as-tu dit que je n'étais pas censé me souvenir ? J'ai cru que tu étais un rêve pendant neuf ans et là j'apprends que tu es réel…

_ Je suis désolé…pardonne moi !

A ces mots les mains de Mirajane vinrent se poser sur ses tempes ,elle se mit à prononcer des paroles dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas et aussitôt il se sentit ses jambes devenir faible et sa tête lui fit atrocement mal ,comment si une paire de ciseaux tentait d'y pénétrer pour lui arracher tout ce qu'elle contenait .

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui fais s'exclama Lector en tentent d'extirper son maître de la poigne de la fée, sans grand succès.

Bientôt Sting tomba à genoux au sol, le souffle court, sa tête le faisant souffrir .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de me faire ?!

Mira se mit à trembler et regarda ses mains avec horreurs.

_ Ca n'a pas fonctionné ? Pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné ?

Sting était de plus en plus perdu.

.

.

Rogue et la fée émergèrent de l'eau en même temps, l'air furieux qu'arbore le mage s'évanouit instantanément en croisant le regard bleu de la créature devant lui.

Le jeune Cheney entendit alors son cœur tambouriné bruyamment,il trouva cela étrange que son rythme cardiaque augmente autant alors qu'il était au repos , ce qui fut encore plus perturbant fut la chaleur qui se propagea dans tout son être, et la soudaine impulsion qu'il ressentit ,celle d'embrasser les lèvres roses de cette créature magnifique ,qui semblait aussi fasciné par lui qu'il l'était par elle.

Soudainement la fée recula les joues empourprées, bien décidé à quitter l'eau. Ce qu'elle fit, offrant une vue de ses formes souligné par le tissus trempé et devenu transparent.

Immergé dans une eau froide n'empêcha pas Rogue de ressentir des bouffées de chaleurs, et de sentir son estomac se tordre d'une façon qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Totalement captivé par la vue, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que la créature mythique s'éloignait d'un pas pressé.

_ Quel est ton nom !?

Cette question sortit toute seule, sans qu'il puisse contrôler sa bouche, la fée se retourna, ses yeux bleus le scrutèrent intensément une lueur ardente dansaient à l'intérieur. La fée se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, geste que le brun trouva adorable (mais il ne l'avouerais à personne).

Triturant ses doigts elle souffla :

_ Juvia.

Elle disparue derrière un arbre.

Rogue ne la poursuivit pas, l'intime conviction qu'il la reverrait bientôt.

.

.

_ Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas fonctionné ? S'impatienta Sting.

Mirajane essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se calmer, et commença à se peser le pour le contre de dire la vérité au blond.

_ Je veux la vérité …tu me dois bien ça…

La fée soupira mais lui fit signe de la suivre.

_ Je vais te raconter…

_- Mirajane… Je m'appelle Mirajane._

__ Mirajane…j'aime bien ce prénom fit le blond avant de bruyamment bailler._

_Le dragon slayer ferma doucement les yeux et s'endormit. _

_Mirajane le regarda s'endormir et soupira, une sorte de culpabilité naissait au creux de sa poitrine, elle avait mentit au blond en lui disant qu'elle vivait seule dans ce bois alors que c'était complètement faux, et dire que Sting s'était confié à elle, partageant avec elle sa solitude et sa quête de pouvoir. Mira se retourna pour chercher la meilleure position possible mais elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil. _

_Soudainement un bruissement dans les buissons a proximité retentit , la fée se leva sur ses gardes et s'approcha lentement des buissons qui continuait de bouger, pour finalement laisser échapper un lapin qui s'en alla en gambadant, elle soupira et se détourna soulager que se ne soit qu'un lapin ,elle ne vit pas une paire d'yeux dans la nuit et elle fut prise au dépourvu par la silhouette qui surgit de l'ombre et la frappa si durement qu'elle tomba au sol groggy._

_La silhouette marcha difficilement vers le blond profondément endormi, d'un mouvement de main le corps de Sting fut soulever du sol, il flottait._

_L'inconnu eut un sourire. Et se mit à réciter des paroles dans une langue ancienne et compliqué. Mira la reconnue immédiatement et voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, et bientôt elle sombra dans l'inconscience. _

__ C'est donc toi le gamin de la prédiction…Murmura l'inconnu._

_ Tu veux me faire croire que tu t'es fais attaqué, qu'une chose m'a jeté un sort et qu'elle est partit avec moi…

_ Quand je me suis réveillée tu n'étais plus là…

_ Jusqu'à il y a dix minutes tu n'étais qu'un rêve que je faisais et maintenant je me rend compte que tout ça était vrai…mes souvenirs de cette époque sont très flou…je sais que je suis passé par Magnolia, que je suis allé dans ce bois , puis je ne me souvins pas du lendemain…c'est confus.

_...

_ Pourquoi disais-tu que je ne t'étais pas censé me souvenir ? Qu'essayais-tu de faire tout à l'heure, quand tu as mit tes mains sur mes tempes ?

_J'ai reconnu le sort que l'inconnu t'a lancé …c'est …hum…cela supprime tout souvenirs de leur passage ici chez les humains.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est pour cela que j'étais surprise que tu te souviennes…je croyais que tu avais perdu tout tes souvenirs de moi…mais il semblerait que non …

_ Donc quelqu'un dont tu n'as pas vu le visage je suppose, m'a enlevé en quelque sorte, et je ne m'en souviens pas…c'est quoi ce délire ?!

_ Tu dois partir maintenant.

_ Je viens d'apprendre que la fille dont je rêve depuis des années est réel, que j'ai été ensorcelé par je ne sais qui et accessoirement que les fées existent vraiment …alors non je ne partirais pas !

_ Tu rêve de moi souvent ? Question Mira avec un sourire mutin.

_ Tu m'exaspères !

La jeune femme sourit, neufs ans avait passé, les souvenirs était confus mais cela n'avait rien changé à la complicité qu'ils avaient commencé à tissé enfant.

_ Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée…j'ai crains pendant longtemps que cet inconnu t'es fait quelque chose…pendant des semaines j'ai voulu avoir de tes nouvelles …je…

Mirajane s'approcha du blond, elle aurait tant voulu lui dire toute la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait pas. De lui dire que certains soir quand elle était couché dans l'herbe elle se souvenait de son arrogance qui l'exaspérait et l'avait fait sourire, de lui dire à quelle point elle avait culpabilisé quand cette personne l'avait assommé et était partit avec lui, elle aurait voulu lui parler de l'impuissance qu'elle avait ressentit. Mira aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses, mais elle se contenta le prendre dans ses bras. Ils avaient passé quelques heures ensemble, mais ces heures avait complètement changé Mira.

Sting n'était pas pour l'épanchement et les affichages de sentiment, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller à l'étreinte de Mira, cette dernière semblait avoir beaucoup changé, celle de ses souvenirs était plus distante.

La fée se détacha de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres mais elle le perdit dans la seconde qui suivit.

_ Tu dois vraiment t'en allez maintenant !

_ Pourquoi tu tiens t'en à ce que je m'en aille ?

_ Et toi que fais-tu ici ? Si je n'étais qu'un rêve durant toutes ces années alors que fais-tu ici ?

_ Ca ne te regarde pas ! Tu ne me dis rien alors moi non plus !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules tout simplement à l'étonnement du blond qui s'attendait à plus de réaction que cela.

_ Si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas te forcer….mais tu pourrais me parler de ce que tu es devenu. Souffla la fée, renonçant à l'idée de le faire partir.

La fée aux ailes de chauve souris lui tandis la main, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en lui offrent son sourire le plus sincère ce qui remua notre cher Sting.

Il la saisit sans une once d'hésitation et se laissa entrainer à travers les bois sous le regard un peu perplexe de Lector.

.

.

.

Mirajane avait beaucoup changé elle était devenue plus joyeuse, elle souriait à tout bout de champs, elle rigolait beaucoup et avait même arraché quelque sourire au blond.

Sting appréciait la bonne humeur de la Mira adulte, même si cette dernière semblait lui cacher quelque chose.

En cette fin d'après midi, après avoir passé des heures à se promener, ils se posèrent dans une petite clairière que les jeunes gens reconnurent immédiatement.

_C'est là où on s'est rencontré…ça n'a pas changé souffla Sting en se couchant dans l'herbe.

_ As-tu réussit à rejoindre une guilde puissante comme tu le voulais ?

_ Oui je suis maintenant un mage de Sabertooth ! S'exclama le blond avec une certaine fierté transparent de sa voix.

Pour ajouter une preuve à cela il exposa son tatouage à la vue de la jeune fille.

Les doigts de Mira vinrent le toucher, effleurant doucement la peau du blond qui réprima un frisson.

Les doigts de Sting s'enroulèrent autour de la main de la fée.

_ Comment fais-tu pour rester ici et être aussi souriante ? Tu es si seule et pourtant tu sembles plus épanouie qu'avant.

Mirajane baissa la tête.

_A propos de ça …j'ai toujours voulu te dire quelque chose …

_ Que tu me trouves incroyablement séduisant… oui je sais je fais cet effet là !

_ Pourquoi tu passe du coq à l'âne ainsi ? Tu as un gros problème d'ego tu le sais au moins ?! Rigola la fée vraiment amusé.

_ Ose me dire que je ne suis pas l'homme le plus séduisant que tu n'es jamais vu ! D'ailleurs tu n'en a jamais vu !

Mira baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, un air coupable sur le visage.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_...Je…

Un cri retentit coupant la jeune femme dans sa future confession.

Les deux se levèrent d'un même mouvement et accoururent jusqu'à la source du dit cri .

La scène sur laquelle ils tombèrent, les laissèrent perplexe, principalement Sting.

_ Qu' .se. ?! Questionna t-il en détachant chaque mot avec une lenteur suintant de colère.

Devant lui Rogue tenait à la gorge une jeune fée aux cheveux châtains et à lunette, et étaient menacé par deux hommes avec des ailes l'un avait de long cheveux vert ,avait des ailes violette et portait un long manteau rouge avec une épée accrochée à sa ceinture et l'autre était un homme qui portait un heaume sur la tête qui cachait la moitié de son visage et pour une obscure raison il tirait la langue et d'étrange petites choses volaient à ses côtés et semblait ricaner.

Sting comprit alors la situation.

_ Lâche là tout de suite ! Intima l'homme aux cheveux vert.

_ Avant elle va défiger Frosh.

Sting constata effectivement que le pauvre exceed était transformé en pierre quelque mètre plus loin.

_ Frosh s'inquiéta Lector qui fit un pas pour rejoindre l'exceed pétrifié.

Mais il fut stoppé par Mirajane qui s'approcha des trois fées sans crainte.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

La colère sembla étonné les trois qui pendant une seconde semblèrent paniqués.

_ Les arbres nous ont prévenu (*)de la présence des humains alors nous sommes allé voir ,nous sommes tombé sur lui et nous avons essayé de lui lancer **le** sort mais cela ne l'a rien fait, alors Ever s'est attaqué au chat…

Rogue ne fit que resserrer sa poigne autour de la gorge de sa prisonnière.

_ Calmons nous d'accord…on va tous se calmer ,ces humains ne sont pas des ennemis je connais l'un d'autre eux.

Le vert et celui avec le heaume semblèrent se concerter .

_ Ever lève le sort demanda Mira avec douceur…

_ Il faudrait déjà qu'il me lâche grogna cette dernière.

Rogue le fit la balança presque dans la direction de Frosh,le brun avait un grand problème de contrôle quand il s'agissait de la vie de son chat.

Quelque seconde plus tard Frosh revint à la normal au soulagement du brun ,du blond et de Lector.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser partir,si le sort ne fonctionne pas intervint le vert.

_ Alors que proposes-tu Fried ? Questionna Mira.

_ On les emmène au village.

_ Vous ne pensez pas qu'on va se laisser faire rugit Lector.

_ On y va .

Sting avait dit ça d 'une voix posée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il se mit à marcher vers Rogue ,lui demandant d'un simple regard de lui faire confiance.

Les deux mages et leur ecxeed se mirent à marcher devant, leur assaillant derrière eux ,Mira de son côté se mit à la hauteur du blond et lui toucha l'avant bras pour attirer son attention,elle reçut alors le regard le plus noir,le plus coléreux et le plus trahi qu'elle n'est jamais reçu.

_ Tu m'as menti.

Ces mots claquèrent durement, faisant l'effet d'une gifle à la jeune fée.

Elle s'arrêta tandis que son cœur se serrait, regardant Sting avancer sans lui lancer ne serais-ce qu'un regard.

* * *

><p>Et bien comme je l'ai annoncé dans la note de méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort je met mes fics en pause,ce chapitre je l'ai posté parce que ça fait longtemps que je l'ai écrit .<p>

Comme elle n'a pas beaucoup de chapitre j'espère finir cette fic facilement :)

(*)Les fées peuvent communiquer avec les arbres et vice versa.

Réponses:

Amel: J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup mes fics, je te souhaites bonne chance avec ton blog et le début de ta fic :)

Sakura Akuma:Merci pour ce commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu ^^


End file.
